1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been used to drive a display device. In a progressive emission method, image data is stored in a frame memory of the display device. The image data is stored in frame units and is read from the frame memory on a scan line basis for purposes of displaying an image. Another method, known as an asynchronous display method, drives a display in a way that attempts to reduce blank time. (Blank time may refer to a time point at which image data corresponding to one scan line and read from the frame memory is not synchronized with a time point at which image data corresponding to the scan line is written to the frame memory).
The asynchronous driving method and a sequential emission driving method controls the display of images based on three-frame data during one frame period using four frame memories. For example, in one frame period, one frame data corresponding to the frame period is written to three of the four frame memories. Also, the three frame data corresponding to previous three frame periods are read from the other one of the four frame memories to display an image. Thus, the display device needs four frame memories to display an image.